quangos_irelandfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Irish Quangos
Irish Quangos Listed under controlling Department. 'Department of Agriculture, Fisheries and Food' 1.1 An Bord Bia 1.2 Animal Remedies Consultative Committee 1.3 COFORD 1.4 Coillte 1.5 Consumer Liaison Panel 1.6 Farm Animal Welfare Advisory Council 1.7 Irish National Stud 1.8 National Milk Agency 1.9 RELAY 1.10 Teagasc 1.11 Veterinary Council 1.12 Sea Fisheries Protection Authority 1.13 Bord Iascaigh Mhara 1.14 Aquaculture Licences Appeals 'Department of Arts, Sport and Tourism' 2.1 Abbey Theatre 2.2 Arts Council 2.3 Irish Greyhound Board/Bord na gCon 2.4 Bord Scannán na hÉireann 2.5 Chester Beatty Library 2.6 Council of National Cultural Institutions 2.7 Crawford Gallery Cork 2.8 Culture Ireland 2.9 Fáilte Ireland 2.10 Horse Racing Ireland 2.11 Irish Genealogy Limited 2.12 Irish Manuscripts Commission 2.13 Irish Museum of Modern Art 2.14 Irish Sports Council 2.15 National Concert Hall 2.16 National Gallery of Ireland 2.17 National Library of Ireland 2.18 National Museum of Ireland 2.19 National Sports Campus Development Authority 2.20 Tourism Ireland 2.21 The Turf Club - Office of the Governing Bodies 'Department of Communications,Marine and Natural Resources' 3.1 An Post 3.2 Bord Gais Eireann 3.3 Bord na Mona 3.4 Broadcasting Commission of Ireland 3.5 Broadcasting Complaints Commission 3.6 Central Fisheries Board 3.7 Commission for Communications Regulation 3.8 Commission for Energy Regulation 3.9 Digital Hub Development Agency 3.10 Eastern Regional Fisheries Board 3.11 Eirgrid 3.12 ESB 3.13 Fisheries Co-Op Societies 3.14 Irish National Petroleum Ltd 3.15 Marine Institute 3.16 Mining Board 3.17 National Oil Reserves Agency 3.18 National Salmon Commission 3.19 North Western Regional Fisheries Board 3.20 Northern Regional Fisheries Board 3.21 RTÉ 3.22 Shannon Regional Fisheries Board 3.23 South Regional Fisheries Board 3.24 South Western Regional Fisheries Board 3.26 TG4 3.27 Western Regional Fisheries Board 3.28 Foyle, Carlingford and Irish Lights Commission 3.29 Sea-Fisheries Protection Authority 3.30 Inland Fisheries Ireland 'Department of Community, Equality and Gaeltacht Affairs.' 4.1 An Coimisinéir Teanga 4.2 The Commissioners of Charitable Donations and Bequests for Ireland 4.3 The Equality Tribunal 4.4 Waterways Ireland 'Department of Defence' Write the section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. 'Department of Education and Science' 6.1 FETAC: Further Education and Training Awards Council 6.2 HEA – Higher Education Authority 6.3 HETAC: Higher Education and Training Awards Council 6.4 National Educational Welfare Board 6.5 National Qualifications Authority of Ireland 6.6 State Examinations Commission 6.7 The Teaching Council 'Department of Enterprise, Trade and Employment' Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. 'Department of the Environment, Heritage and Local Government' Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. 'Department of Finance' Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. 'Department of Foreign Affairs' Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. 'Department of Health and Children' Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. 'Department of Justice and Law Reform' Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. 'Department of Social and Family Affairs' Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. 'Department of the Taoiseach' Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. 'Department of Transport' 15. Dublin Airport Authority Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.